Das Geheimnis der Bibliothek
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Alle Zauberer und Hexen kennen die Bibliothekare von Hogwarts oder von anderen Schulbibliotheken. Sie wissen aber nicht, wer sie sind. Sie wissen auch nicht, was sie tun. Denn die Bücher haben eine unermessliche Macht, vielmehr als die Magie. Aber das würden nur wenige Zauberer akzeptieren. Übersetzung aus dem Französischen.


Hallo zusammen! Hier bin ich wieder, mit einer neuen Übersetzung: Ein OS über einen Charakter, der in den Büchern und den FFs zwar oft erwähnt, jedoch immer unauffällig ist. Unbemerkt bleiben, und trotzdem immer da sein: Was, wenn es eben das Ziel wäre?

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir. Die Charaktere gehören zu JK Rowling und die Geschichte zu Aqualys. Ich habe nur übersetzt

Herzlichen Dank an Verliebtinmich, die mich korrigiert hat!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Zögert nicht, mir zu sagen, was ihr davon haltet!

* * *

**Das Geheimnis ****der Bibliothek**

* * *

Seitdem die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gegründet wurde, denken alle Zauberer und Hexen, dass die Lehrer von Hogwarts die mächtigsten Magier Großbritanniens sind und der Schulleiter der mächtigste von allen. Das ist eine Tatsache, die keiner je bezweifelt hat.  
Sie sind es, welche die Schule schützen sollen, wenn ein schwarzer Magier sie angreifen will, also müssen sie mächtige Zauberer und Hexen sein.  
Ihnen obliegt auch die Verantwortung für die Erziehung junger Zauberer und Hexen, also haben sie große Macht über die magische Gemeinschaft.

Alle Zauberer und Hexen wissen auch, dass die Bibliothek von Hogwarts die größte Großbritanniens ist und über eine der besten Ausstattungen ganz Europas verfügt, so dass Studenten und Meister in verschiedenen Fächern aus der ganzen Welt kommen, um in ihren Werken nachzuschlagen. Sie schlagen in der Bibliothek darin nach, holen sie aber niemals hinaus.  
Sie brauchen eine Genehmigung vom Schulleiter, um die Schule zu betreten und zu deren Bibliothek Zugang zu haben. Eine Genehmigung, die immer erteilt wird. Der Bibliothekar weist sie auf die Werke, die ihre Recherchen betreffen, und gibt ihnen wenn nötig den Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung.

Dieser Raum enthält zahlreiche Bücher, die hier sind, weil sie anfällig, selten oder einzeln erschienen sind, aber auch Werke, die für gefährlich gehalten werden. Manche sind von Zaubern geschützt, die entweder vergessen wurden oder eine große Beherrschung der Zauberei erfordern. Andere beinhalten Flüche, die eine ganze Stadt zerstören oder eine weltweite Seuche erzeugen könnten.  
Die letzten, die allergefährlichsten, werden in verschlossenen Schränken aufbewahrt. Darin sind Ideen aufgeschrieben, die Regierungen stürzen oder die Zauberergesellschaft umstoßen könnten.

Es ist wohl bekannt, dass es die Rolle der Bibliothekare von Hogwarts ist, die Bücher aufzuräumen und zu ordnen und die Ruhe dieses Ortes zu bewahren. Sie müssen dazu auch noch die Leser einweisen, ob sie Erstklässler sind, die nach einem guten Roman suchen, oder Zaubertranksmeister, die eine Arbeit zur Wirkung von Thestralhaaren schreiben. Auch müssen sie die Verbotene Abteilung für die erlaubten Leser öffnen – und sie für die anderen verschlossen halten – sowie, wenn nötig, den verschlossenen Schrank der gefährlichen Bücher.  
Jeder weiß es. Die Bibliothek ist ihr Reich, ihr Tempel, keiner hat je daran gezweifelt.

Keiner jedoch hat sich je gefragt, wie die Bibliothekare dazu fähig waren, Werke zu empfehlen, wenn sie diese nie gelesen haben.  
Das klingt unmöglich.  
Das _ist_ unmöglich.  
Ein Bibliothekar von Hogwarts oder irgendeiner magischen Bibliothek muss all seine Bücher gelesen und sie sich eingeprägt haben. Selbst jene aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Eben sie sind es übrigens, die entscheiden, ob ein Buch dort hingehört, und das bestimmen sie nach zahlreichen Kriterien wie sein Inhalt, die Restaurierungsmöglichkeiten, die Anzahl identischer Werke, die Vielschichtigkeit der Bewahrungszauber oder die politische Atmosphäre in der Zauberergemeinschaft.

Während Professor Lockhart also Madam Pince seine Heldentaten erzählte, lächelte sie höflich aber war innerlich amüsiert.  
Denn sie wusste, dass Dumbledore seine Vorgängerin besucht hatte, um Ratschläge zu bekommen, wie er Grindelwald besiegen konnte. Sie hatte ihm zu einigen Sammelbändern geraten, in denen die nötigen Zauber beschrieben waren.  
Sie selbst hatte das Aurorenoberhaupt beraten und auch denjenigen, der die Verantwortung für deren Ausbildung trug, und ihnen Werke empfohlen, die sie für die theoretischen Unterrichtsstunden benutzen beziehungsweise ihren Auszubildenden empfehlen konnten. Alle Lehrer kamen zu ihr, um sie um ihre Meinung zu bitten, wenn sie ein Buch ändern wollten, das die Basis für ihren Unterricht bildete.

Sie erinnert sich daran, dass sie Severus schon mehrere Werke gegeben hat, die nicht wirklich zu seiner Bitte passten. Statt Zaubertranksrezepten oder Eigenschaften einer bestimmten Zutat enthielten sie Informationen zu Heilmitteln und Schutzzauber gegen die schwarze Magie, so wie bei einem bestimmten Fall eine besonders detaillierte Beschreibung der Horkruxe.  
Er hatte ihr das erste Buch mit zahlreichen sarkastischen Kommentaren zu ihrer Inkompetenz zurückgebracht. Sie musste gestehen, dass sie ein bisschen übertrieben hatte, da das Thema überhaupt nicht das war, worum er sie gebeten hatte.  
Doch er war zurückgekehrt, denn er brauchte wirklich Quellen für seine Zaubertrankrecherchen.  
Das zweite Mal, als sie ihm das falsche Buch gegeben hatte, schien er genervt, das dritte resigniert, das vierte misstrauisch.  
Als er ihr das fünfte Buch zurückgebracht hatte, hatte er ihr zu ihrer großen Überraschung gedankt.  
Er hatte verstanden, und dazu sogar schnell. Sie hat Severus gern, er ist ein kluger Junge.

Die meisten seiner Kollegen haben niemals den Zusammenhang verstanden.  
Der Schulleiter auch nicht, trotz der Rolle, die die Bibliothekare in seinem Leben und in seinen Kämpfen gespielt haben. Obwohl Madam Pince denkt, dass es in seinem Fall vor allem daran liegt, dass er nicht sehen will. Die meisten Zauberer, die nach Macht gieren, auch wenn nur zum Größeren Wohl, lehnen es häufig ab, die Rolle jener zu sehen, die sie von allen unbemerkt unterstützen.  
Sie hat ihre Zweifel, was Minerva angeht. Diese Frau scheint ihr scharfsinnig und der Macht gegenüber gleichgültig genug zu sein, dass sie es merken könnte. Aber bisher hat sie es nie erwähnt.

Regelmäßig rät Madam Pince zu einem Muggelroman, wenn sie reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen um Ratschläge bitten. Meistens erwähnt sie erst den Ursprung des Buchs, wenn ihr der Leser gedankt und sie um ein weiteres Buch vom selben Autor gebeten hat.

Sie hat auch Miss Granger ein längst vergessenes Buch zu den Lebensbedingungen der Hauselfen im Lauf der Jahrhunderte. Und auch ein Werk, das den Wandel der Gesetze schildert, unter anderen zu den Rechten der Muggelgeborenen, der Kobolde, der Halbzauberer und einiger intelligenten magischen Spezies.

Seit die Schule gegründet wurde, haben viele ein Buch bekommen, das nicht das war, was sie erwartet hatten, sich jedoch schließlich als nützlich erwies.  
Und keiner hatte sich je die Frage gestellt. Das war normal, das war erwartet.  
Den Bibliothekaren war es lieber. Sie wollten nicht, dass ihre Rolle in der Zaubererwelt bekannt wurde.  
Sie waren weder Kämpfer, noch Forscher, noch Politiker.  
Sie versorgten sie mit dem Hintergrund, den Kenntnissen und der Unterstützung, die sie brauchten.  
Sie wiesen ihnen den Weg.

Manchmal fragen sich Leute, warum es so schwierig ist, die Stelle als Bibliothekar von Hogwarts zu bekommen. Jeder Bewerber muss zahlreiche Fähigkeitsprüfungen und Gespräche mit etwa fünftzig Bibliothekare aus der ganzen Welt bestehen, meistens aus Zaubererschulen und Ministerien. Alle ehemaligen amtlichen Bibliothekare beobachten sie aus ihren Gemälden.  
Und wenn der Bewerber von allen für fähig und vertrauenswürdig gehalten wird, dann darf er die lange Ausbildung anfangen, die genauso daraus besteht, alles zu lesen, was in der Bibliothek steht, als auch sich die Vorschriften einzuprägen, die in seinem zukünftigen Beruf herrschen. Und es gibt zahlreiche davon.  
„Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung", wie es in diesem Muggelcomic steht, das die Jugendlichen so sehr mögen (Muggelliteratur, dritte Reihe, fünftes Regal). Es gibt nichts Wahreres.

Denn die Leute liegen falsch: Die Macht misst sich nicht in magischer Kraft sondern in Einfluss, in Handlungspotenzial.  
Die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen jedes Landes gibt es tatsächlich in den Schulen für Zauberei und Hexerei. Jedoch nicht im Büro der Schulleiter, und auch nicht in denen der Lehrer.  
Sie befinden sich in der Bibliothek, neben deren wertvollen Werken und dazu bereit, jenen zu helfen, die sie um Hilfe bitten.

Sie sind geduldig. Sie sind wenige aber sie arbeiten zusammen.  
Und langsam, ganz langsam, verändern sie die Welt.

Denn die Bücher haben eine unermessliche Macht, vielmehr als die Magie.

Und sie allein wissen, wie sie benutzt werden kann.

* * *

So, das war's! Hoffe, das hat euch gefallen :-) Zu diesem OS gehört auch eine Drabblereihe, die ich ab Morgen unter dem Titel „Die Drabbles der Bibliothek" veröffentlichen werde.

Liebe Grüße an alle

Ron

PS: Für die beiden Geschichten, die ich angefangen hatte zu veröffentlichen, werdet ihr leider noch eine Weile warten müssen: Einerseits habe ich keine Nachrichten von meinen Betalesern bekommen, und andererseits sind die Kapitel auf einem USB-Stick, das jetzt etwa 700 Kilometer von hier entfernt liegt... Ich werde also erst gegen Weihnachten den nächsten Kapitel veröffentlichen können. Wenn ihr daran interessiert seid, diese zu korrigieren, und denkt, dass ihr es schaffen könnt – es sind insgesamt 13 Kapitel à 10 bis 12 Seiten für Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort und 18 Kapitel à 15 bis 20 Seiten für Die Vergangenheit verändern – dann könnt ihr euch gerne bei mir melden und schon inzwischen die ersten Kapitel korrigieren, die schon auf FFnet sind.


End file.
